Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:402C:A29D:EE01:8DA0-20180828125234
Characters on Movies 2018, 2019, 2020, and More! *Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (October 6) *Tom Cat as Superman, Jerry Mouse as Batman, Lola Bunny as Super Lola, Babs Bunny as Bat Babs, The Flash, Smurfette as Wonder Woman, and Bugs Bunny as Green Lantern (Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) (July 27) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, and Smurfette (Christopher Robin (2018) (August 3) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Smurfette, and Miss Red (Smallfoot (2018) (September 28) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Panini, Yo, Bird from A Bug’s Life, Grizzly Bear from Balto, and Shark from Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) (October 12) *Tom Cat as Santa, Jerry Mouse as Elf, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Miss Red and Smurfette (Dr. Seuss’ The Grinch (2018) (November 9) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Smurfette (Disney’s Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) (November 21) *4 Marvel Superheroes and Scooby-Doo as Spider-Dog (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) (December 14) *Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Miss Red, Smurfette, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (February 8) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red (DreamWorks’ How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) (March 1) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, and Miss Red (Wonder Park (2019) (March 15) *Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, and Smurfette (Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie (2019) (April 5) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Panini, and Smurfette (The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) (June 7) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Smurfette (Toy Story 4 (2019) (June 21) *Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Smurfette, and Miss Red (Dora the Explorer (2019) (August 2) *Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Smurfette, Miss Red, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Panini, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Yo (The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (September 6) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Smurfette, and Panini (Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2019) (October 11) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Smurfette (Frozen 2 (2019) (November 27) *Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Panini, Smurfette, Miss Red, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Candace Flynn and Yo (Jumanji 3 (2019) (December 13) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, and Smurfette (Trolls World Tour (2020) (April 17) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, and Smurfette (Scooby (2020) (May 15) *Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, and Smurfette (Minions 2 (2020) (July 3) *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Miss Red, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Panini, Yo, Candace Flynn, Smurfette, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (The SpongeBob Movie: It’s A Wonderful Sponge (2020) (July 17) *Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, and Smurfette (Untitled Rugrats live-action/CGI hybrid film (2020) (November 13) *Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, and Smurfette (Sing 2 (2020) (December 25)